


This is gay

by ConfusedMusicalNerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Titles, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Punishment, Smut, and tagging, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedMusicalNerd/pseuds/ConfusedMusicalNerd
Summary: This was my first smut. Please give me feedback on this trash.





	This is gay

(Michael and Jeremy are married now) "Is there any specific reason you're naked on our bed?" Michael asks Jeremy. "No, I just want you to fuck me."

"Well I need to pick up some groceries, I'll be back in a bit. Oh and Jeremy" "Yeah?"

"No touching yourself while I'm gone, or I'll punish you." And with that Michael left the house. It had been five whole minute since Michael left, and Jeremy was horny.  _would the punishment really be that bad?_ before Jeremy even knew what he was doing he was finger ing himself. When he decided that wasn't enough he grabbed a box of toys he hid in his closet. He got out his vibrator, got onto toe bed and shoved it deep inside himself. "Aaaaaah" His moaning continued until he noticed a very flustered Michael staring at him through the door. Michael walked over to him with a sort of angry smirk

"You're such a fucking slut. You need me to fuck you day and night. Color?" Michael asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

"G—green daddy. J—just fuck me."

Michael sat next to Jeremy on the bed. "I will. But I still said I would punish you." He walked over to the closet and pulled out four ropes. He tied Jeremy's hands to the head board and his legs to the end of the bed. 

"Daddyyy. Please hurry up." 

"Okay baby, you ready?" Jeremy nodded. Michael slowly licked up Jeremy's dick. 

"Uuuhn. D-daddy." Jeremy tried to thrust into Michael but couldn't. Michael slid his mouth around Jeremy's duck. "Aaaaa. F-fuck daddy. F-faster. Faster!"

"This is punishment Jeremy. Color?"

"Green daddy." Michael slowly pumped Jeremy's dick while Jeremy hopelessly struggled against the rope "D-daddy-fuck- I'm gonna c-aaaahn" Michael licked over Jeremy's hole.

"Don't you dare cum. Sluts like you don't deserve to cum yet. You have to beg." 

"Daddy please. I-I need to-aaah daddy-I need to cum. I need it inside you, p-please."

"Not yet." Michael stopped sucking, which caused Jeremy to whine. Michael lifted himself up and placed his hole over Jeremy's dick, lining them up. He started fucking Jeremy this way. "Cum for me baby." With a large moan Jeremy came into Michael, which made Michael cum all over Jeremy's chedt 

"Aaaah d-daddy."

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut. Please give me feedback on this trash.


End file.
